regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 156
Recap ]] Researching the Map The party are in Shenanigans. Pepperoncini is looking at the map he found off the dead adventure in the previous episode. The party look at the map and none of them recognise the locations on it. Shag checks in with Cogwrench Hammerbench about a part he needs to repair his Mechanical Dragon, Nicrofer. After some idea of using a mechanical bird to collect the parts from GNoME, Cogwrench decides to make a trip out to his homeland instead, expecting to be back in over 2 weeks. The party head to the library to look up maps, but they are told at the library they could be served better if they go to Cartman's Cartography, up near the temple. Cartman the Cartographer looks at the map and finds it matches no location in all of Arcadia. Pepperoncini casts detect magic on the map and discovers it is magical. Pepperoncini casts read magic and finds out nothing new. Shag gets a pearl and casts identify on the map, but finds it is a ordinary piece of paper with the spell Secret Page cast on it. The party head to Buck's old Alteration Teacher at Wogharts, Professor Homid. Professor Homid says they'll casts Dispel Magic will cost 16,000 copper. Pepperoncini instead offers to repair the sign outside of Wogharts, which Professor Homid accepts. Buck blusters, so he ends up being the one to fix the sign. The party get the map dispelled. It reveals that it is pointing to a location in the Gladewood, north from the Dirge River, north of Darsis. Travelling to Darsis The party head across the Illardion Crest to Darsis, which takes 5 days. Along the way, the party get into a fight with a Brown Bear and her 2 cubs. Buck ends up burning a cub hiding in a cave alive with flaming hands. The party arrive in Darsis. After Umbrage gets some healing at the temple, the party stay in the town overnight. The next day they head north to the Dirge River. Down the Dirge River The Dirge River is where some locals do funeral rites. Bodies are placed in the river set to flow down to Crest Lake. The party come across a body stuck in an eddy in the river. Buck goes to loot the body before the rest of the party clue him into the funeral rite. Umbrage pushes the body to allow it to continue down the river. The party continue to follow the map on the northern bank of the river, eventually a strange bone snake comes out of the river and demands a sacrifie. The party defuse and the snake casts a Lighting Bolt at Umbrage. The party flee. X Marks the Spot The party head northward, following the map, into the Gladewood. Eventually arriving at their destination, a muchroom shaped stone rock which is said to make the spot the treasure is buried. The party camp a little distances away from the rock. Overnight Pepperoncini sees a strange stone-stake snake emerge from the rock. Buck's continual light stone makes the creature retreat back into the stone. The next day Pepperoncini summons a dog and start to dig out around the rock, revealing a wooden casket made of logs burred under the stone. Umbrage goes to tie a rope around the stone to pull it away from the casket when the stone snake comes out and strikes him, killing the Cleric of Astair, before retreating back inside the stone. Shag, using his Magical Rollerblades, loops the rope around the rock and gets the rope tied up around it. The 3 liviing members of the party start to pull on the rope to pull the rock away. The Stone Snake comes out to attack the party. The wizards cut down the Snake's health with their magic missiles. Hans arrives in the area to help with the fight, but makes no impact. The party open the casket and find a magical +1 sword inside. Pepperoncini takes the sword and the party head back to Bergshire. Experience *Shag, Buck Portstein & Pepperoncini get 500 exp each *Hans gets 100 exp **Pepperoncini levels up to level 3 ***Max HP From 8 to 14 ***Max SP From 18 to 23 Significant NPCs * Cogwrench Hammerbench - Gnomish Tinker. * Librarian - Helped the Party in the library * Cartman - Cartographer. Owner of Cartman's Cartographer * Professor Homid - Alteration Teacher at Wogharts, Buck's old Teacher Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Darsis * Dirge River & Gladewood Category:Shenanigans Episodes